casual
by 98s
Summary: why so dramatic if you can take it easy? nicomaki and lazy sunday. i lied about the genre.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

 **#1: It was every girls' dream, they said.**

It was an ordinary Sunday morning. Nico was looking at her phone while lying lazily on her—their bed.

"Oh, she's getting married next month," not surprisingly, she was browsing idol's news.

"Who?" Maki asked as she turned the page in her book.

"Yoshie," Nico rolled to the side.

"Who the hell is that," Maki grabbed another pillow to prop her back-"Hey, that's my pillow!" Nico protested–and shoved the other girl away.

"My first love," Nico said, still in the same position after Maki pushed her.

Maki didn't reply. Her eyes moved left and right, absorbing the content of the book she was reading. Nico began to feel sleepy again. Sunday morning was the perfect time to nap. She had started to nod off when Maki broke the silence by a single question.

"What?"

"Huh?" Nico groggily muttered and turned to face the younger girl.

"…nothing," Maki looked away.

Nico tilted her head. "Oh!" She perked up, remembering their previous conversation. "Are you jealous, Maki-chan?" She moved her body close to the red haired girl as she smirked. "Are you jealous you were not my first love?"

Maki shoved the other girl again. "No. You were not my first love either, Nico-chan."

Nico clutched her chest in mock pain. "Ouch, I'm hurt. And here I thought I was the one who taught little Maki-chan about love."

Maki rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply.

"So, who?" Nico leaned forward, easily invading the girl's personal space.

Maki didn't get embarrassed as easily anymore. But she could feel her ears getting a bit red as she answered rather hastily. "It's not your business, Nico-chan."

"Why are you being so secretive?" Nico poked Maki's cheek with her index finger. "You don't have to be ashamed. I won't judge you even if you were saying your first love was your dad."

"What are you talking about," Maki grabbed Nico's finger to stop her poking. "It wasn't daddy and I just don't want to tell you." She put down their hand on her lap.

"Hmm," Nico grasped Maki's hand back before interlocking their fingers. "Oh! I know! It must be Santa-san. Maki-chan sure loved him, right." She snickered.

"Of course, not. Even though I admired him, there's no way I had a crush on an old man." Maki was proud her voice only shook a little bit as she said the last word.

Unfortunately for her, Nico caught it. "Bull's-eye, huh." She smirked.

Maki pulled Nico's hand forcefully, making the black haired girl stumbled down on her lap. "Shut up. You are one to talk." She put her book aside.

Nico fixed her place on Maki's lap. "Eh, it's normal to have a little crush on celebrity. Santa Claus on the other hand…"

Maki glared at the girl and put her hands on Nico's hip. "If you don't shut your damn mouth now, I will do it for you."

"Ouch, scary," Nico raised her hands. "Okay, Maki-chan. I will be quiet. I won't tease you about your crush on Santa...—"

Maki moved her hands up to Nico's waist, tickling her.

…

"Stop, Maki-chan! I give up! Okay! You win!" Nico tried to separate herself from Maki. Unfortunately, Maki was stronger than her. She only had to hold the smaller girl with one hand as her other hand continue to torture her. "Please, Maki-chan!"

"Hmph, serve you right," Maki finally stopped. She pulled Nico's slumped body closer before wrapping both her arms around the other girl.

"Heh, Maki-chan is so cute when she's embarrassed," Nico nuzzled Maki's neck.

Maki placed her chin on the top Nico's head. "Want me to tickle you again?"

Nico chuckled softly. "No, I'm sorry. Forgive me, Maki-ojou-sama."

Maki grinded Nico's head with her chin as reply to her teasing. She stopped when she could feel Nico's lips brushed her neck. They stayed quiet for a while. Both were enjoying the peaceful moment they'd got.

Nico raised her head and looked at Maki in the eyes.

"So, want to get married?"

Maki took her book again, "Sure. Should we buy the ring together, then?" and continue reading without changing their position.

"You won't get my size right otherwise."

 **...marriage.**

* * *

a/n: too much effort.


End file.
